Newsies: The Next Generation
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: *FINISHED* Jack's daughter lives happily in NYC while her dad is out West. What happens when he comes home after being gone for so many years?
1. An adverge day in the life of 'Fingers

"Come on wake up! Rise and shine kids!" A voice boomed above me. My eyes fluttered open and I shoved my pillow on top of my head. "Come on now 'Fingers…time ta wake up!" 

"Go away Mr. Higgins!" I said groggily. 

"Look, you need ta sell papes to make money, you make money ta pay me for Lodgin'. No papes no money and no lodgin'" 

"Alright! I'm up!"I shouted as I rolled out of bed. I was the only girl in the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan. Mr. Higgins never let any girls stay at the house but he let me as sort-a a favor to my dad. My mom had died giving birth to me and a few years back my dad left to go out west. 

"Hey 'Fingers, sleep well?" Cards asked me. Cards was Mr. Higgins kid. Well one of Mr. Higgins kids, he had like a million. I must have muttered some sort of smart-ass remark because Cards just laughed as he went off into the washroom. 

I followed the crowed of boys into the washroom and began to talk about where the best place to sell papers was. My personal favorite spot was right buy the Brooklyn Bridge. No one sold there for fear of Rover. Yeah I must admit stupid name but it was like a Brooklyn thing to have the leader have a doggy name. Go figure. 

"So Fingers where you'se sellin today?" Cyclops asked. He obtained his nick-name from his dad's old eye patch that he always had on for 'good luck'. 

"In Boston," I said splashing water on my face. 

"Umm…wow dat's a long walk…" Cyclops said his forehead crinkled in thought.

"No you twit! I'se sellin' where I always do!" I shouted tossing a towel at him. 

"Kid's look! I donno why it takes ya so long ta get ready in da mornin' but you'se gonna miss getting yer papes if you'se don't shake a leg!" Mr. Higgins shouted from down stairs. 

I pulled on and old shirt of Cards' over my sleep shirt and hopped into my knickers. As I walked down the stairs I tied an old rope around my waist for a belt. I never used suspenders; they just got in the way. 

"Hey Fingers, you got a letter from your Pop an' David wants ta meet you'se for lunch at Tibby's," Mr. Higgins said handing me a letter as I walked out the door. 

"Thanks Mr. Higgins!" I shouted over my shoulder. I sprinted down the street towards Newspaper Ally where I got my papers. My day never started off right if I didn't get my papers first and if I didn't harass these two cousins. They were complete idiots! I arrived at the gate just as it was opening and Dumb and Dumber, my nick-name's for the cousins were heading into the back to help hand out the papers to the newsies. 

"Hiya Mr. Oscar!" I greeted happily arriving at the counter to purchase my papers. Mr. Oscar wasn't his real name, actually it was his first name; Oscar. Mr. Oscar has always had this grudge against me for no real good reason, well other than the fact I soak his kid and nephew. 

"What'll be ta day Fingers?" He asked dully.

"Aww looks as if someone got up on the wrong side of da bed dis morning." 

"Look I ain't got all day kid , so how many?" 

"I donno…lemme see…"I said scanning the paper. "Humor me…the usual," I said grinning placing my money on the counter.

"100 papes for Fingers!"Mr. Oscar yelled over his shoulder. A few seconds later I grabbed my papes and headed out towards my spot.

As I walked through the streets of Manhattan I thought about a lot of stuff, my dad mostly. I still had the letter he sent me shoved in my back pocket. I also thought about the guys back at the house and myself. Just to amuse myself lemme tell you a few of my thoughts. 

Let's start off with my Dad. He wasn't a bad parent for leaving me here with Mr. Higgins. Mr. Higgins and my Dad had both been newsies when they were younger. I don't remember much about my Dad, only that he told me stories about my mom, this strike thingy he was in and Santa Fe. He left for Santa Fe through something in his work. 

Now the boys. There wasn't much to think about them because…well because they were boys. They treated me like I was one of them and if they didn't I introduced my fist to their face. I hate it when people are sexist. Most of my friends including Rover, Cards and Cyclops had homes but just decided to crash with the newsies. Mr. Higgins had no real problem, with Cards and Cyclops, remember Rover lives in Brooklyn.

So I've told you about my Dad, the boys and now I'm gonna talk about my favorite subject…me! I got the nick-name Light Fingers 'cause I'm the best pick-pocket around. Cards gave me the name after I took his deck of cards out of his back pocket with out him knowing. Everyone just calls me Fingers for short. I have another nick-name people only use when they're mad at my big mouth, my second nick-name would have to be Smart Mouth or Smart Ass, it all depended on how mad people were at me. Usually the only people who were mad at me were Dumb and Dumber, Mr. Oscar and the bulls, who just called me Kid. 

My stomach told me it was about lunch time and I headed towards Tibby's. It was kind-a creepy, I would just go into this I donno…trance and sell half of my papers with out even realizing I was doing it. Usually that happened when I was thinking about a lot of stuff, or was really upset. I soon entered Tibby's and saw David sitting in our favorite booth. 

"Hey Dave!" I shouted happily waving. 

"Hey Kelly!" He shouted using my real name. David was really nice to me, he was my uncle and one of my Dad's friends. "Have any news from your father?" My uncle asks me as I plop in the seat opposite of him.

"Actually I got a letter from him today," I said reaching into my back pocket and tossing it onto the table. We both looked at it before either one of us said anything.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" 

"Um…I was gonna read it in bed tonight?" I said stuffing the unopened letter back into my pocket. "So how are da papes on your side?" My Uncle was the new owner of the New York Sun, well he had been for quite awhile now. 

"They're ok, how's the head line today?" 

I looked up from a paper I was reading and grinned. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." I feed him an old line I kept hearing from Mr. Higgins. 

"You know you remind me of your Dad a lot of the time," Uncle David said smiling. "I know you know the story of the strike but lemme tell you how your father got interested in the whole idea…"

We sat there for two whole hours talking and eating. I soon had to leave to finish selling ,y papers.

"Well I'll see you'se later Dave," I said climbing out of the booth with my papers under my arm.

"Alright, hey stop by the office tomorrow and tell me the news from your father," Uncle David said getting out of the booth and tossing a few dollars on the table for lunch.

"See you'se den I guess," I said as I walked out of the door. As I shouted the headline I wondered what news my father had sent me. 


	2. The Letter

N'kay thanks to all of you who have reviewed and special thanks to Kora who is my grasshopper and helped me come up with some 

N'kay thanks to all of you who have reviewed and special thanks to Kora who is my grasshopper and helped me come up with some of the names. Well please rewiew!

_ _

When I was done selling I ran up the steeps of the Lodging House, and instead of going into the bunkroom I turned and went into my small room. Mr. Higgins had given me this room when I first came here when I was about six years old. It was MY room no one ever went in it but me and Mr. Higgins and that was a rare occasion. 

My room was plastered with pictures, newspaper clippings and letter than my father had sent me from New Mexico. I had many dream catchers hanging from the ceiling and different objects that my father had sent me. I had a small cot in the corner. The cot was actually my dad's old bunk from when he was a newsie; Mr. Higgins thought it'd be really cool if I had my dad's old bunk. I was apathetic on the whole thing. 

I collapsed onto the bed and pulled the letter out of the back of my pocket. By now it was all wrinkly from all the times I had sat on it or pulled it out to just look at it. My father's unmistakable handwriting had scrawled the Lodging House's address on the front of the envelope. Carefully I opened the letter and pulled a sheet of paper out.

Dear Kelly, (the letter began) How are thing's going up there? Nothing much is happening down here, I found this really interesting tribe of Indians, they're really nice compared to what everyone says up there in New York. 

How's Mr. Higgins doing? And Dave? Man I really miss all of you guys, especially you. Actually I'm coming back home on the 25th of June. I'm arriving on the 3 o'clock train. I can't wait to see how much you've grown. Since I haven't been there for a few years your going to have to show me around, and I can show you where I used to hang out as a kid. I have so many questions to ask you about how your life is up there. Are all the boys treating you right? 

Well tell Dave and Mr. Higgins that I can't wait to see them and if you get a chance can you tell Mrs. Medda Johnson and Luke Conlon that I'm coming up? I can't wait to see you…I said that already didn't I? Well see you soon.

Your Loving Father.

I read the letter over three times to make sure I had read it right. My dad coming back home? I mean he'd been gone for…well since I was six and I'm fourteen now so that's…like nine years! And he was coming home the 25th of June. Oh my gosh that was the day after tomorrow! Holy Cow! I couldn't believe it. I jumped up off my bed and ran down the stairs to Mr. Higgins desk. Most of the boys were coming back after selling their papers. 

"Mr. Higgins! Mr. Higgins!" I shouted jumping up and down. A lot of the boys gave me funny looks but figured it was a girl thing and went on upstairs. 

"I hear ya! I ain't deft!" Mr. Higgins yelled from his office.

"Well at least not yet," Cards said as he went up the stairs.

"Ha ha very funny Daniel," Mr. Higgins said coming out of his office using Cards real name. Cards shot him an evil glare and went up to the bunkroom. "Now 'Fingers what did you'se need me for?"

"Uh…well nothin' really…but Dad's commin home!" I shouted smiling and leaping up like twenty feet into the air I was so happy.

"He is?" Mr. Higgins asked. All I could manage now was to nod. "Wow Jackie-boys coming back!" Mr. Higgins said grinning.I gave Mr. Higgins a confused look. "Your dad's nickname," Mr. Higgins said explaining. 

"Oh yeah! I'se remember now!" I shouted. "I'se gonna run over and tell Dave n'kay?" I asked.

"Go ahead, but hurry," Mr. Higgins said smiling. 

"Thanks! Be right back!" I shouted as I ran out the door jumping over the few steeps that lead up to the door. 

"Oh Fingers!" Mr. Higgins shouted.

"What?" I said from the bottom of the stoop. 

"When's your dad coming back?"

"Da day after tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks." 

I smiled up at Mr. Higgins and ran down the streets towards Uncle Dave's apartment. It wasn't to far from the Lodging House. Well my luck is that my Uncle Dave lives on the 6th floor of the apartment building. I ran up the first three floors, walked up the fourth floor and barley made it up to the apartment. Panting I knocked on my Uncles door. Almost at once my Uncle opened the door.

"Kelly? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Uncle David asked, sometimes he can be so pessimistic. 

"Dad…commin…home…in…two days," I finally gasped out in-between breaths. 

"Really? He's coming home?" I nodded regaining my hyper active happiness. 

"Uh huh! Isn't dis great! Well I'se just wanted ta tell ya…I'se gotta go back to da Lodgin' House."

"Alright, still see you tomorrow?"

"You'se bet! Bye Uncle Dave!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran back down all six flights and back to the Lodging House. I must have been at my Uncles longer than I thought because when I got to the Lodging House it was already locked up. Either this was Mr. Higgins idea of a sick joke or I had really been gone longer than I thought. Oh well no worries…there is always the fire escape and none of the boys are asleep at this hour. I deftly climbed up the fire escape to the bunkroom and paused. I looked in and saw all the boy laughing and joking around. We were all friends but the boys never joked around with me like that. I mean inside I had always wanted the boys to just get it through their heads that I was a girl but not like all the other girls. Sighing I continued my climb up onto the roof. I didn't really feel like sleeping in the bunkroom and it was a nice night, I could use the fresh air to think. 

I sat down and leaned up against the knee-high wall that surrounded the edge of the roof. I still had to tell Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Conlon about Dad coming home. Maybe I should just take the next few days off from selling…I could sleep in for once. Oh yeah and Medda Johnson meant Eric Johnson her son and my best friend. My last thoughts were of Eric and of how I could get him out of school to skip the next day. 

_SO what did all of ya'll think? I hope you like it and you WILL review. Yes thanks bye I'll add more soon! _


	3. Brooklyn and Such

default Normal default 11 281 2001-08-04T00:33:00Z 2001-10-28T23:50:00Z 4 2269 12938 107 25 15888 9.3821 

            "Fingers…Fingers…" I heard someone calling my name softly as to not jolt me out of my slumber. I made no response, sleep was good. "Fingers! Wake up before I soke you'se in ta tomorra!" The person yelled in my ear. This made me jump five feet in the air. My eyes snapped opened and there stood Cards grinning like the mad man he was.

            "Holy Cow Cards!" I shouted as I coved my ear in attempt to lessen the ringing noise in my ears. "What…why…"

            "Cause you'se needed ta get up and me dad was goin' crazy over where you were," Cards said offering his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back. Mental note to self; never, ever again sleep on the roof in a sting position. 

            "Thanks," I muttered as we headed over towards the fire escape. "How'd you know where I was?" I asked as I followed Cards down the ladder to the alleyway that was next to the lodging house.

            "I saw you'se go up dere last night," Cards said smiling. OK so maybe the boys didn't horse around with me but Cards was still one of my best friends. "So what were you'se thinkin' about?" He asked hopping off the ladder.

            "Ummm…I donno stuff," I said shrugging I joined him on the ground moments later.

            "So what are you'se gonna do taday?"

            "Go bust Rusty out'a school," I said as we headed out of the alleyway. Cards gave me a grin I knew all to well. "Cards don't go thinkin' dat I'se head-ova-heels for da guy….cause I ain't," I snapped at him.

            "Sure you'se ain't," Cards gave me one of those looks that mean 'I know you better than you know your self most of the time'.

            "You'se know I'se gotta head ova dere anyway," I said as I turned down the street the opposite direction of Cards. 

            "Can I come?" Cards shouted out after me.

            "Don't you'se have some papers ta sell," I said glaring at him. Cards just laughed and I turned towards Mrs. Johnson's apartment. I figured it would be better to go there with out her son. Mrs. Johnson was never happy when Eric skipped school. 

            About five minutes later I arrived at Mrs. Johnson's apartment building. It wasn't as nice as my Uncle Dave's but it wasn't shabby either. I climbed the stairs to the third floor and come to apartment C17. I rapped on the door softly. Moments later Mrs. Johnson answered the door holding a little girl of about three years old in her arms. 

            "Heya Kelly!" Mrs. Johnson greeted me warmly. I remember coming over here with my dad before he left for Santa Fe and playing with Eric. I used to go over there a lot even after dad left, and then after awhile when Eric and I were both old enough we started selling. About a year later his mom decided that he should quite being home-schooled by his father and go to a real one. After that my visits to the Johnson's 'house' become les frequent.

            "Hiya Mrs. Johnson," I said taking my hat off as I entered the apartment. 

            "Eric's in school today," Mrs. Johnson said sitting on the red couch in her living room, she began bouncing the little girl on her knee. 

            "Yeah I'se know," I said plopping down in a chair. "I'se jest came by ta tell you'se dat me dad's coming home tamorrow. He sent me a letta sayin dat he was an wanted me ta tell you'se," I explained fanning myself with my hat. 

            "Your father is coming home tomorrow?" Mrs. Johnson asked me. Why didn't anyone believe me the first time I said this. Sighing I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said smiling. Whenever I thought about my dad coming home I couldn't help but to crack a smile.

            "That's wonderful Kelly!" Mrs. Johnson shouted smiling. "So what are you planning to do with your Dad?" 

            "I'se donno," I replied shrugging. "Take him 'round town an' talk I'se guess." I said standing up. "Well I'se gotta get ova ta Brooklyn ta tell Mr. Conlon da news."

            "Alright honey," Mrs. Johnson said standing up and walking with me over to the door. "Bring your Dad by sometime tomorrow ok?" 

            "OK Mrs. Johnson," I said grinning, boy was Dad gonna be happy. 

            "Oh Kelly," Mrs. Johnson said as I headed out the door. 

            "Yeah?"

            "You can call me Medda you know."

            "Ok, Bye Medda," I said as I walk down the steeps. So now to get Eric aka Rusty outta school.

            Every time I busted Rusty outta school I had to come up with a different plan. Last time I pulled him into an alleyway as he was walking to school, and another time I pulled him away during his lunch break. This time I was going to venture into the land of the unknown; I was going to go into the school. This was something I had never tired before. Slowly I made my way up the steeps to the towering building. My palms began the sweat and my stomach began to get butterflies in it. I made my way to the main office and walked up to the desk.

            "Excuse me," I said in a small voice, I don't know why but the school had me scared to death. I guess it was because I was scared they figure out that I was living at the Lodging House and would find out I was a street rat and call the bulls.

            "Yes?" I lady behind the desk said, peering at me over her glasses. 

            "I'm here to pick up Eric Johnson," I said losing my street accent, I figured if they were going to believe I was related to Eric I had to appear a bit more…more…well…more something.

            "He's in classes right now, as should you," The lady said. So far I wasn't to fond of this lady. 

            "Well I'm from out of town," I explained. "You see Eric's Dad is really sick and my father, who is Eric's uncle, came down to take care of his brother and his family. And Eric's Father is getting worse and we need him back at the apartment really badly," I said hoping this lady would buy my sob story.

            "Oh my gosh," She gasped, her hand flying to her chest. "I didn't know, I'll go get him right away. Why don't you come with me?" The lady said standing up.

            "Thank you Ma'am," I said following her down the hall. We finally stopped out side a door close to the end of the hall and the lady went inside. I leaned up against the wall and waited for her to return with Eric. I didn't have to wait long for in a matter of moments the lady returned with Eric. 

            Eric was a little older than me and a few inches taller. He his hair was brown with a strong rust red tint, he had deep green eyes which sparkled when he saw me. 

            "Here you go young lady," The lady said to me.

            "Thank you so much," I said smiling. The smile plastered on my face was completely fake let me tell you. 

            "I hope your father gets better soon Eric," the lady said and with that she turned and walked back down the hall to the main office. 

            "Come on, let's go out the back way," Eric said grabbing my hand as he pulled me down the hall in the opposite direction as the lady had gone. Just as I thought the hall was going to end it made a sharp right and lead to a door and the end of the hall. "So," Eric said dropping my hand and opening the door. "What's this about my father getting well?" He asked as we exited the building. 

            "Well I'se told her your pop was sick an' me dad was here ta help him get betta," I explained regaining my accent. 

            "And she bought it?" Eric asked amazed. "Wow you don't know how many times I've tried to fake sick and go home, but she never believes me."

            "It all comes from sellin' papes, I guess," I answered shrugging.

            "So where are we off to?"

            "Brooklyn," I said shortly. A dark look swept across Eric's face. "What? You'se gots a problem wid Brooklyn?!" I asked Eric, playfully shoving him. 

            "Well….yes….no….maybe," Eric said grumpily. "It's just last time we were there those boys wouldn't stop flirting with you." At this comment Eric's face began to turn pink. This wasn't exactly the answer I had expected.

            "What? You'se ain't jealous are you'se?" I asked grinning.

            "No it's just weird….i donno, forget I said anything," He muttered shoving his hands into his pockets. But I couldn't forget.     

            "Ok we'se almost ta Brooklyn," I announced to Eric. 

            "Why ARE we going to Brooklyn?" Eric inquired as we stopped in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. 

            "Me Pop's commin' home tamarrow…gotta tell Rover's pop," I said it casually but inside I was jumping up and down as I had some many times before. 

            "Tomorrow?! Wow that's great Kelly! You happy?" 

            "Course I'm happy! I can't wait to show my Dad around you'se know?" I looked at the water rushing below Eric and meself. "Hey Eric?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You'se thinkin' what I'se thinking?"

            "Probably." Eric and I looked over at each other then leaned over the railing of the Brooklyn Bridge and yelled at the top of our lungs.

            "Ok, we'se can go on inta Brooklyn now." 

            As soon as Eric and I set foot in Brooklyn we saw one newsie sprint down the street towards the docks. Rover has all of these little 'birds' that tell him what's going on most of the time. It's kind-a funny, lots a time he knows what going on even before the Mayor does. Eric and I made our way to the docks. When we arrived half of Rover's newsies were swimming around the dock in their under clothes. The first time I had ever come to Brooklyn this had been a shock, now I'm just used to it. 

            "Fingers! Rusty!" A familiar voice called out from his perch above the entire dock.

            "Hey Rover, get yer ass down here, we'se gotta talk!" I shouted up to the Brooklyn leader. 

            "Look if you'se got somethin' ta say ta me then all me boys can hear it as well," Rover said gesturing to the boys who had gathered around us. 

            "Alright Rover, when you'se see yer Pop tell em dat Jack Kelly is commin' home! Got that?" 

            "Yea, I'se got it," Rover said crossing his arms over his chest as some of his newsies drifted away seeing that nothing special was going on.

            "Ready to go Rusty?" I only call Eric Rusty when we are around other newsies. Eric nodded and we turned to go. 

            "Hey 'Fingers wait a sec." A voice called from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jed walking up towards me. 

            "What do youse want Jed?" 

            Jed tossed an arm around my shoulder and began to whisper in my ear. "Come on why don't you ditch school-boy over dere an lemme show you a real good time?" I looked at Jed's faces that was only inches from mine and smirked. 

            "Jed, maybe when pigs fly," Was the only answer I gave the bum as I shrugged his shoulder off my arm and walked up to Eric. Eric was scowling when I joined him.

            "You know he wanted you in his pants for a one night thing, this is why I hate Brooklyn," He said with disdain. 

            "You's jealous ain't you's?"  I asked grinning. I looked over at my best friend and saw his checks turn the lightest pink color.   

            "Why would I be jealous? I mean you're my friend, I just don't want you to get hurt or nothing," Eric told me as we began to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. 

            "So if it's not me who you'se like who is it?" I asked prying. Hey what was a best friend for if they couldn't pry? 

            "I donno, I guess there isn't anyone really."

            We walked the next few minutes in silence. I looked at Eric. I knew for a fact that all the girls at his school were head-over-heels for him…Rover isn't the only one with 'birdies'. Eric could have any girl he wanted but he didn't want anyone. Besides none of the girls at his school are right for him, Eric needs someone to make him look at things the way those snot nose girls can't. He needs someone who knows him inside and out, knows what he likes, dislikes and how to clam him down when things go the wrong way. You know maybe just being his best friend I don't think anyone out there is good enough for my pal. Just like he said he doesn't want me to get hurt it's the same thing the other way around. 

            "Wanna go ta Tibby's an' see all the guys?" I asked. "Youse know day miss youse…weather dey say so or not."

            "Yeah it'll be nice to see Cards again…and the rest," Eric answered longingly. I knew just as well as he did he missed the streets and the thrill of the city life outside of the stuck up school of his. "I wonder if Cards will bring Annie."

            "Annie his twin sister Annie?" I asked curiously. 

            "Yeah, her."

            "You'se like her don't youse?!" I shouted smiling. Eric began to blush and looked at the ground.

            "No…well I donno she's pretty and nice…why can't I like her?"

            "I didn't say youse couldn't…its Cards who might object."

            "True, true."

            We soon entered Tibby's and were greeted by many hellos. A lot of Eric or Rusty as he was now…friends came over to talk to him. Soon Rusty was pulled into a booth with Annie and Cards. Rusty landed the seat next to Annie while I took the seat next to Cards.

            "Well well well Rusty, where have youse been? How's school goin'?" Cards asked as he spit into his palm and held it out to Rusty who repeated the gesture and they shook hands.

            "School's school," Rusty said with a shrug. I sat back and watched Annie bat her eyelashes at Rusty who turned the color of his hair. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Sometimes Cards would go and get Annie from school and bring her here to lunch, she was an example of the brainless girls who Rusty shouldn't be with. Cards himself had dropped school and became a newsie, his parents weren't to happy but you could always tell that Mr. Higgins didn't mind as much as he let on. 

            "So youse two went ova ta Brooklyn I hear," Cards said before he took a gulp of his drink. 

            "Yeah, Jed tried to get me in the sack again," I answered. I noticed Rusty, Eric, frowned at this. 

            "I hate those boys," He muttered as Annie kept staring at him.

            "Da Brooklyn Boys do have a rep for getting goils," Cards said smiling over at me. "But no one's gonna land dis goily…she's to damn mean." 

            Lemme fill you in a little here. Cards and I were together a few months back; nothing big ever happened if you know what I mean. Anyway we both kind-a lost the spark of each other and broke-up, now were buddies and closer in some ways then when we were together. But half the time when Cards and I were together he would tick me off somehow and I'd either give him a shiner to remember or disappear for the night and go over to Eric's house.

            "I's am not," I muttered sinking down into the booth. 

            Rusty and Cards started talking about something happening down in Mid Town next week and I glanced under the table. As I looked at the feet of the three other people joining me at the booth I noticed that Annie was rubbing her foot up and down Eric's leg. Kind-a curious at this I cocked my head to one side and watched her try and play footsie with Eric. When Rusty began to join her I felt something in me begin to boil. Eric wasn't supposed to do that. HE told me he didn't like anyone and I've never know Eric to flirt with someone who he didn't like…I had picked this up from some of his previous relationships. 

            "So what do you think Fingers?" I was brought back to the real world when Cards spoke to me. 

            "Huh?" Was all I could manage to say.

            "Have you been listening at all?" Rusty asked. I looked down at the table and noticed that Eric and Annie were holding hands. 

            "No, youse two babble about anythin and everythin so why should Ise listen ta youse?" I asked. Something about Eric and Annie wasn't right. I saw pictures of them in my mind kissing and cuddling and it was making me see red. "I'se gotta go." With that I stood up from that goddamned table and left Tibby's. So I heard foot steeps behind me. I knew who it was before I even looked over my shoulder…or at least I thought I knew who it was.

            "Fingers! Wait up!" Cards shouted running after me. Soon, with out trouble, he caught up with me. 

            "What got into youse back dere? One minute youse fine and da next youse stormin' outta dere like it was hell or somethin'." 

            "I donno," I said covering my face with my hands. I then sat down on the curb and Cards sat next to me. "I donno what's wrong with me." 

            "I do," Cards answered smirking. "It's cause you'se head-ove-heels for da boy. I'se know it and all da other boys know it, but youse don't' seem to grasp the fact dat you'se in love wid yer best friend."

            "I'M NOT IN 'LOVE' WITH ERIC!!!" I shouted at Cards. This action made many of the people who were passing by stare at me and Cards. 

            "Sure you'se aint'. Come on why don't youse come on back ta Tibby's and I'll take Annie back to school."

            "You go ahead….I need ta think."

            "Oh…I didn't know youse could," Cards said lightly. Glaring at the stupid older, but not to bad looking, guy sitting next to me I dove at him and pinned him to the ground. "GOOD NIGHT!" He shouted as I began to tickle him, I wouldn't soak him for something as stupid as that. "I WAS KIDDIN'!" 

            "Well, maybe youse should stop kiddin'." I got off of my friend and helped him up. 

            "Yeah, maybe I should…alright well see youse tonight?"

            "Naw, I'se gonna crash at Dave's," I answered as I turned towards Central Park. 

            "Alright, be sure to bring yer Pop by me sellin' spot tomorrow."

            "Sure thin'." And with that I headed towards the huge park. 

            Just as the sun was beginning to set I headed towards my Uncle's apartment. With in minutes I was knocking on his door. The door swung open and there stood a blond, tall woman in a plain baby blue dress. 

            "Hey Miss Clare," I said smiling. Clare was Dave's girlfriend and were quite happy together. 

            "Hey honey, David told me your dad is coming home tomorrow, that's great!"

            "Ummhum," I said nodding. "Is Uncle Dave here?" 

            "Yeah…David! Kelly's here!" Clare shouted over her shoulder. "Come on in."

            I followed Clare into the apartment and sat down in one of Uncle Dave's big armchair. Soon Dave entered the room and smiled when he saw me. 

            "Kelly! You can help us so much!" He shouted his grin growing wider. "What are you doing here anyway?"

            "Oh…uhh…needed a place ta crash tonight…if dat's alright."

            "Course it is…now you want to run a few errands and get some of the old newsies together for a party for your Pop when he gat in tomorrow night?" 

            Smiling I nodded and Dave gave me a list of names and addresses. For the rest of the night I was running all over Manhattan and everywhere else telling all of dad's friends about his coming home party. I arrived back at Uncle Dave's flat just as the sun was beginning to rise, as I fell into bed I thought I could catch a few hours of rest before I met up with my Dad for the first time in what felt like forever. 


	4. Fingers, Eric and Jed

            "Kelly! Wake-up!" My Uncle Dave shouted through the door into the bedroom I was sleeping in. 

            "Five more minutes!" I shouted as I rolled over onto my stomach and stuffed my pillow over my head. When Uncle Dave didn't say anything back I had figured that he had actually decided to let me sleep in. Just as I was getting comfortable again I felt someone jump onto the bed. 

            "Ahhhhh!" I shouted both angry and surprised. I pulled the pillow off of my head and sat up. I saw Eric sitting on the bed grinning at me like the mad man he was and Cards was leaning up against the doorframe. 

            "Mornin' Sunshine," Eric said. I looked at him and lunged at him. 

            "You dolt! I'se was havin' a NICE dream!" I shouted as I pinned him down onto the bed. 

            "Yeah, well, it was getting pretty late and we hadn't seen you'se around," Cards commented. "Do you even know what time it is?" I shook my head in reply. What did he think I was? A human clock? I had only been up for two minutes and he's askin' me what time it is. 

            "It's about one thirty," Eric answered; his voice was muffled by the fact that I had shoved the pillow over his face. 

            "Really?" I asked. "Wow, I'se neva slept dat late before in me life." 

            "What time did you'se get ta bed last night?" Cards asked. 

            "More like what time did she go to bed this morning," Dave said as he passed the doorway to his own room. Cards looked over at me his eyebrows arched and Eric struggled from underneath my hold on him. 

            "Uhhhh…. I donno, four maybe five dis mornin'. Davy had me runnin' around all last night," I explained climbing off of Eric, who gasped for breath as soon as the pillow left his face. "Shouldn't you'se be in school?" I asked Eric. Eric grinned at me wolfishly as he sat up on the bed. 

            "I skipped," He answered. "I went for about half an hour and then asked if I could go to the bathroom and never came back." 

            "I think you'se finally startin' to rub off on him Fingers." Cards came and joined Eric and me on the bed. "So do you want to go and get your pop alone or can we come too?" 

            "Uhhhh, I'd rather go an' pick him up me self and just bring him by later if dat's ok wid youse guys." Eric shrugged and said, "Hey, he's your dad." 

            "Alright, well den I'll bring him by yours sellin' spot later. See you two den?" I was hoping my two friends would get the message and leave me alone to get ready and eat. Cards, being the smarter of the two got the message, but Eric being my best buddy wanted to stick around for a few more minutes. 

            "So what'll you do before you have to go and pick you dad up?" He asked. 

            "Get dressed, eat, and den maybe go ova ta Brooklyn an' make sure dat Rover told his dad." Eric gave me a look and his face darkened like a shadow had swept over it. "I'se know youse don't like Brooklyn and I'se know what your thinkin'."

            "You do, do you?" Eric asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

            "Hey, Rusty, I'll met youse outside ok?" Cards asked feeling that this was a moment between Eric and myself…which it was. Cards didn't wait for an answer and disappeared out of the room. 

            "Yes I'se know exactly what your thinkin', but I'se can handle meself youse know. I mean when you'se go ta Brooklyn wid me it's not like you do anythin' ta stop da guys from flirting." 

            "Oh I know you can handle yourself but none of the Brooklyn boys are good enough for you," Eric said under his breath. I shot him a questionable look. 

            "Oh really? And I'se sure you'se know who's perfect for me?" I stood up off the bed and began to make myself look fairly descent. I was brushing my hair when Eric answered me.  

            "Well…no…maybe…"

            "Maybe? Oh so you'se have an idea? Please do tell," I said resting my hands on my hips. Eric looked up at me and I swear something flashed through his eyes. 

            "Never mind," He muttered. "Well I should go and let you get ready." 

            "Yeah," I muttered under my breath. "Hey, where youse sellin' taday?" 

            "I'll take your spot for today," Eric answered as he stood up from the bed. For some reason I think he just wanted to be near Brooklyn. 

            "Alright, just don't think it's gonna be a forever thing…got dat?" 

            "Yeah, yeah, I'm not trying to take your spot," Eric muttered. "So I'll see you later?" 

            "You'se betta count on it. Now if you'se don't mind I'd like ta bathe and change clothes." 

            "Oh…right! I'll go now," Eric said, I slight blush crept up into his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, sometimes having all guy friends got kind-a awkward. Eric disappeared out of my bedroom and I gathered my stuff to take a bath. I looked out the window towards Brooklyn. Brooklyn, I loved it there, and I would have been a newsie their but two things stopped me. First off not matter how close to Rover I was, no girls were allowed to be newsies and secondly this is where my Dad grew-up and this is where he left me. I grin crept onto my face and I threw my stuff onto the floor. 

            "Hay, Uncle Dave!" I shouted as I walked over to the window. "I'm goin' ta Brooklyn! I'll bring Dad by da Sun later!" I didn't wait for an answer before I slipped out onto the fire escape. Soon my feet hit the ground and I was off running towards Brooklyn. Yes, Brooklyn was far away but I wanted to get there with plenty of time to get in a short swim at the docks.  On my way to Brooklyn I ran into Eric, I mean seriously ran into Eric.

            "Hey Kelly," He greeted smiling. "Weren't you going to take a bath?" 

            "Uhhh…change of plans," I said as I sidestepped around him and began to walk backwards towards Brooklyn. "I'se decided ta take a swim wid Rover at da docks." I smiled at Eric and turned and began to run across the bridge. 

            "SWIM? IN BROOKLYN?" Came Eric's surprised voice. Soon I heard feet pounding against the bridge behind me. I stopped running and turned to face my all time best friend. 

            "Yes, I'se gonna swim in Brooklyn," I answered and walked to the side of the bridge and looked at the water rushing underneath it. "Why do you'se care so much…I'se mean why do you'se care if I do hang wid Brooklyn?" 

            "Come on Kelly, you know I don't like those boys flirting with you," Eric answered darkly as he stood next to me. 

            "Yeah, I know," When Eric and I would actually start to have a deepish conversation I would usually drop my accent. I mean, if he used my real name why shouldn't I use my real voice? "But I don't get why. I mean why shouldn't they flirt with me? You do know at one point I will start dating again. And I mean it's not like we're going to turn into anything." I turned and looked over at Eric. "Are we?"  Eric looked up at me. He looked into my eyes and for the first time ever I realized that Cards was right; I _was _in love with my best friend. Eric's face came closer to mine, his eyes now looking from my lips to my own eyes. Then he stopped and straightened. 

            "So tonight I was thinking of taking Annie to your Dad's welcome home party," Eric said nervously. He pulled his gaze away from me and looked out over the churning water. 

            I couldn't believe it. His words stung. They hurt ten times as bad as getting decked in the face. I was crazy to even think, or believe that for a second that Eric liked me over all the other girls. I was crazy to think I was the one he loved.

            "Go ta Hell," I said scowling, my voice dripping with scorn as I shoved Eric to the ground. I then turn and ran into Brooklyn and didn't stop when I heard Eric yelling after me. I didn't stop running till I reached the docks. At least there I could let the water wash away my anger…and my hurt.

            "Light Fingers, what are you'se doin' here?" Rover asked from his perch.

            "I'se come ta swim, I'se mean if you'se is ok wid dat."

Rover shrugged as I pulled off my top shirt and tossed to the ground along with my hat. I then dove into the water and felt my body relax a bit. I was in Brooklyn, where I belonged. No one made me think about my actions here, no on (like Eric) told me what to do…er…well more of told me what _not _to do. I broke the surface of the water smiling.

"Hey Fingers," A voice said from above me. I looked up and saw Jed sitting on the dock, his legs dangling over the edge. "Where's your guard dog?"

I gave him a wolfish grin and shrugged. "You'se mean Rusty? He ain't here. I'se left him on da othea side." The other side meaning Manhattan. "Why don't you'se join me?" I asked grinning. Hey I'd been a player before, but Eric had told me it was 'wrong'. Screw that. Jed gave me a devil like smile and pulled his shirt off. Holy Cow the Brooklyn boys were…well to but it simply…sexy. Jed jumped into the water and surfaced behind me. I looked over my shoulder and pulled his arms around my waist. He was so close now and, his skin felt so good and slid against mine in the water. Jed's heavy breathing tickled my neck and sent chills through me. I then realized how much fun this was. "Hey Jed?" I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Do you want me?" I asked as I trailed a finger down his chest. 

"Yeah," He whispered huskily. 

"Then have me," I said and pulled his face down towards mine. My lips then captured his in a hot kiss. Sure, I admit, I was doing this out of anger towards Eric but at the moment I didn't care. All there was was Jed and I. Jed's tongue part my lips and wander into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and felt out feet kicking against each other as we tried to stay afloat. The bottom of the harbor wasn't to far beneath us and every now and then my foot would scrape the mucky bottom. 

I pulled my head back for a breath and Jed began to trail fiery kisses down my neck. He pulled me closer and a small moan escaped my lips. Soon my mouth was captured by Jed's lips in another kiss. His hands were wandering all over my back and my sides. From on the deck I heard shouting, angry shouting, but I didn't care, I was to content on where I was to pay attention. But it wouldn't stay that way for long.         

"Bastard! You get your hands off of her!" A voice shouted. The voice ran clear in my mind and…. aww shit! That was Eric's voice, and he didn't sound too happy to see that I was…er…busy with a boy. A boy from Brooklyn none the less. 

"It's Rusty," I muttered against Jed's mouth. 

"Yeah I know," He said but didn't show any sign of stopping. All right, fine by me, maybe if we just ignored Eric he'd go away. 

"Kelly Ester Sullivan!" Eric shouted. That made Jed and I stop at once. No one used a newsie's real name…not ever. 

"Looks like your guard dog gots a bone ta pick wid you'se," Jed muttered as he began to swim to the latter that led up to the dock. We climbed the latter and when we reached the top we found a very angry Eric and the Brooklyn newsies who seemed to be interested on what was going on. I looked over at Rover who flashed me a rare and real smile and flashed me thumbs up sign. He'd been telling me for the longest time that I should just get over Eric and start playing the field again. 

"You are coming with me," Eric said to me, his voice like stone. "And you," He said to Jed, his voice carrying the same tone. "Keep your mother fucking hands off of her." 

"But what if I'se don't want ta go?" I asked Eric as I leaned up against Jed. "What if I want to stay right here?" I saw Jed flash a smirk at Eric that basically said, with out words, HAHAHA! I never expected Eric to do what he did next. 

_(Hey everyone…sorry it's taken me like FORVER to update but I've been busy. Well just wanted to remind you that Fingers is a street kid and does what she wants…so don't blame her for doing what she's doing…she doesn't know better. Alright well please review! Thanks!)  _               


	5. ummmright yeah no title chapter!

(OK so far thanks for the reviews…I was happy that you all like it so far…anyway I've got time on my hands so I figured why not add more…so here you are)

            All right, let's recap real quick. I'm mad at Eric who's mad at Jed who I'm with. So one minute I'm standing up against Jed with Eric shooting daggers at Jed and the next Eric had punched Jed in the face and now they were rolling on the deck fighting. I stood there for a few seconds in shock. Eric had punched Jed, he had started a fight…I couldn't believe it. All the other newsies at the dock were watching the fight go on. As a rule you couldn't join in on a fight unless it was yours. I looked over at Rover and saw him watching every move Eric and Jed made. This was a test in Rover's eyes, a test to see how Jed could handle himself in a fight.

            Suddenly I felt sick. I was letting my best friend, who was a twit none the less; go at someone at someone who was bigger than him and in all likelihood stronger than him too. I started to try and stop them when I felt someone grab my wrist holding me back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Hawk, another Brooklyn newsie, who had an iron like grip on me. 

            "Don't get inta it. It's dere fight," He said, his face blank of any emotion. 

            "Dere fightin' cause of me you'se twit, it's my fight too," I snapped as I twisted my wrist out of his grasp. With-in moments I had pulled Jed off of Eric, and despite the fact I was angry at Eric I was proud to see that he had actually messed Jed up pretty good. 

            "'Fingers, stay outta dis," Jed said as he struggled against the hold I had on him. I let out a small laugh under my breath.

            "How can I'se? It's about me too you'se know."

            Eric was on his feet now and I could tell he wasn't finished with Jed…or well…you get what I mean. Eric was advancing on Jed and was about to take it to his advantage that I had Jed tied up. Then I did something really stupid. Just at that moment Jed broke out of my hold on him and I sidestepped in-between the two boys. Then what do you know, I find myself sprawled out on the ground my nose stinging and bleeding. I swear it was gushing blood like some Niagara Falls or something.

            Oh course Eric was at my side at an instance and he kept saying how sorry he was. Frankly I didn't give a damn how sorry he was, it didn't stop my nose from hurting. Turns out he had decked me in the nose by accident when I stepped into the fight.

            "You'se know what Eric?" I tossed his name out into the open scowling. "I'se don't give a damn if you'se 'sorry'. I'se sick of you'se always lookin' out for me. I'se can take care of meself you'se know…I ain't six! So…just…just…just fuck off!" I stood up and pulled a hankie out of my pocket and held it under my nose to try and hamper the bleeding…it didn't work.

            Eric looked over at me in shock and I actually saw the hurt in his eyes. Awww….Shit! There goes my but mouth but Eric needed to see that he didn't have any control over me. Ok sure so I was crossing a line but I was hurt too, and if he wanted me then he'd have to come and get me. 

            Despite all this I turned and looked at Jed. "Jed, tonight dere's a party at Irving Hall for me dad, will you'se come? Den maybe we'se can go and do somethin' else?"

            "I'll be dere," Jed said smirking. He then glared at Eric and I turned and began to walk back to Manhattan. I knew Eric was following me. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was bent looking down. I stopped walking and let him catch up. Sure I was livid at Eric but that didn't mean he had to walk alone. As soon as we were in Manhattan Eric spoke up.

            "What the hell's wrong with you Kelly?" He exploded, erupting like a volcano. 

            "If you'se don't know why should I'se tell ya?" I snapped back, ok not very mature of me but hell I didn't care. Eric didn't seem to hear and kept talking.

            "You know exactly what would have happened if I hadn't come along," Eric muttered. "I mean you said you could take care of yourself and then I find Jed all over you!"

            "News flash! I was da one who came on ta Jed! Shit Eric! What do you mean, 'what da hell's wrong wid me?' What da hell is wrong wid youse?" I didn't wait for Eric to answer. I looked over at him and then took off running down the street. I heard behind me Eric let out a frustrated cry. Within moments Eric had caught up to me, forced me into and alleyway and then had shoved me up against the wall. 

            "I'm not going to let you go run off again," Eric said as he gasped for breath. "No telling where you'd go."

            "Eric, lemme go!" I struggled again his hold. He had pinned me to the wall and I glared at him when I realized the only way I could break free was to punch him out, which I chose not to do. After all, he's still my best friend. 

            "No, come one," He growled as he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the lodging house. "Holy shit you girls are too fucking confusing."

              I could tell Eric was far past being angry…he only cussed when he was really, really angry. Also I could tell he was hurt, hurt by what I did, by what I had said, but I was hurt too you know! 

            "You think I'se confusin'? You boys are a complete mystery to me and I'se live wid 'em!" I shouted. By now we had neared the Lodging House and it was a pretty good thing since my front was now covered with blood. When we arrived Eric hauled me up the stairs into the bunkroom. To my surprise most of the newsies where there. 

            "Hey Fingers," Cards greeted. He then noted my state of…anger and blood and saw the scowl that Eric was wearing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

            "I'll tell you what's wrong!" Eric said. "I found her in Brooklyn swapping spit with Jed."

            "Oh lay off it!" I shouted tossing my hands up in the air. "It's ain't like I killed anybody! Besides, don't you'se think Cards and I did that when we was together? Hell for all you'se knows we'se coulda done more." I looked over at Eric who was glaring at a now very confused Cards. "I'se gonna go wash up." I muttered as I stormed into the washroom.

            I stuck my head under the water pump and only when the water was flowing did I let myself cry.

_(alrighty note time! Ok someone said how I wasn't doing a good job showing that fingers was a feminist but I have some answers for that…fingers is going through a really hard time and I know when something bad happens I don't act like myself or I make bad choices and two yes fingers is young and is still trying to figure out who she is. SO I think I'm doing a fine job or writing her and hopefully now everyone understands all of this…THANKS! R/R please and if you have any other things you'se like to point out go ahead and I'll explain them or fix them if I can) _  


	6. He's Home!

            As soon as I had gotten control of my tears I stopped washing my face and finished washing my shirt. Well lemme tell you my nose had stopped bleeding but it still hurt. I searched the washroom and found a cigar that Cards must have taken out of his pocket at one point. I walked over to the window to go out on the fire escape to light up when I heard voices. It was Cards and Eric. I sat down on the floor and decided to listen a bit, they were talking about me. 

            "You know Cards, I just don't get Kelly," Eric said. I made a mentally note to kill him later for using my real name. 

            "Yeah, what did you'se do ta get her all ticked anyhow?" Cards asked. I heard Eric let out a sigh.

            "I donno, one minute we were talking on the bridge and the next minute she's shoved me down and told me to go to hell."

            "Well what were you'se guys talkin' about?" Cards asked and I heard him let out a long breath. He had probably just taken a drag from his cigarette. 

            "Uh….us, if we were ever gonna turn into anything, oh yeah then I almost kissed her."

            "HOLY SHIT!" Cards exclaimed shocked. I knew he never had expected Eric to make the first move, he'd always thought it'd be me. "Good job Rusty!"

            "I said almost, then I told her I was thinking about taking your sister to the party tonight," Eric said. I imaged him running his hand through his hair like he always did when something big and bad happened.

            "Well then there you go!" Cards shouted. "You'se don't just go and almost kiss a girl den go and talk about another one."

            "Yeah, I know but I donno what to do. I mean I like your sister a lot, but now…" Eric trailed off.

            "Now you'se startin' ta see dat I was right, you'se are head-over-heels for 'Fingers," Cards said.

            "Yeah, and I donno what to do. I mean Kelly…she my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. But then…ARG! I donno what to do!"

            "Sounds like to me that 'Fingers likes you'se too."

            "How do you'se get dat?" Eric asked surprised. 

            "Well she would have soaked ya when you almost kissed her for one thing and for another if she didn't like you'se she wouldn't have told you off and den gone inta Brooklyn, trust me."

            "Your right," Eric said.

            "'Course I'se am," Cards interrupted.

            "I'll talk with her when she's clamed down some, thanks Daniel." I heard Eric go back inside. 

            "Hey wait a minute! How'd you'se know my real name? Why'd you'se used it you scabber!" Cards shouted in a joking manner. I heard him climb back through the window and shut it behind him.

            I stayed where I was on the floor and began to think things through for the first time that day. Ok so yeah I had made some bad choices. Why did I hit on Jed when Rover was so much better looking? But that wasn't the point. The point was now I had almost ruined my friendship with Eric. I rolled the cigar around in my fingers and finally decided to go and talk to Eric. I was standing up and getting ready to head out and find Eric when he came into the washroom. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable being around me and personally I don't blame him.

            "Eric, uhhh I'se was just commin' ta look for you'se…" I started to say when he cut me off.

            "Fingers."

            "I'se sorry about all I've done taday, it wasn't very smart…"

            "Light Fingers!" I continued to ignore him and kept going with what I needed to say.

            "I'se really sorry about that whole fight with Jed. I'se mean dat black must really hurt and I mean Jed? Rover is so much better lookin'! I donno what I'se was thinkin'…"

            Eric had crossed his arms over his chest and a smile was playing across his face. I could tell, just by the way he was standing there, that he understood that I was sorry.

            "KELLY!"

            "WHAT?"

            "Your Dad's gonna be at the train station soon, and I'm thinking you should go, cause I mean he is you Dad," Eric said grinning. He was leaning against the doorframe and laughed when my jaw dropped.

            "Dad! I'se completely forgot!" I ran out of the washroom but backtracked and stood in front of Eric. "Thanks," I said and gave him a hug. "See you'se later!" I shouted as I ran out of the washroom. 

            Shortly I was out of the Lodging House and was running down the street. If I ran to the corner on the next block I could probably hop on the back of a trolley or carriage. They were always stopping at the corner to pick something up from the store, and the trolleys stopped there cause well….it was a trolley stop. I hopped in the back of the trolley and rode it all the way to Grand Central. When I arrived people were already filing out of a train. I pushed my way through the people to a bench and stood up on it. Yeah so it could have been the wrong train and I was looking around for no reason right? Well lucky for me it wasn't the wrong train. But then a thought hit me…what if I didn't recognize my Dad? 

            I had started to panic a bit when I heard someone calling my name. I jumped off the bench and made my way towards the voice. Then standing there in front of my was my Dad. We stood there for a few minutes before I smiled and tackled him in a hug bear hug. 

            "I'se so glad your home," I said, my voice muffled by his coat. 

            "Me too," My dad said as he returned the hug. I let him go grinning and took his hand in mine. I was so happy he was back. I felt like I was ten years old and there wasn't a worry in the world; my dad was here. 

            "So what are you'se hungry or anythin'?" I asked as we walked out of the train station. "Is dat all you'se brought?" I looked down and saw Dad only held one suitcase in his hand. 

            "No, I need Davy to help me get the rest of my things later, they're coming on a different train," Dad explained. 

            "Alright, so oh hey! I'll take you ta met all me friends!" I exclaimed. I wore a huge smile across my face that hadn't left since I had seen my father. 

            "Sure thing kiddo."

            For the rest of the day I took Dad all around Manhattan to show him where I hung out and where my friends selling spots were and so he could meet the rest of the newsies. It was a bout an hour before the party was supposed to start when I sent Dad off to Uncle Dave. Everything was working out fine. Dad needed to get his stuff and I needed to help set up for the party. I sprinted off to Irving Hall as soon as Dad was outta sight. When I arrived I found the place overrun with the old newsies. All of the one's Dad used to hang out with where there, fixing the place up. I found Spot right in the middle of it all telling people where to put things and all. Yes Spot's name was Luke but to me he was Uncle Spot. I actually didn't know any of the old newsies real names. I knew Racetrack was Mr. Higgins and Spot was Luke but that was about it. 

            "Hey Spot!" I shouted over all the noise as I made my way towards him. 

            "Hey Fingers! How's your Dad?" Spot asked as he did a spit shake with me. Spot was now oddly enough running for mayor. Which actually suited him if you ask me. Brooklyn, especially the leader, always knew what was going on before anyone else did, so it made since that Spot should be mayor.

            "Dad's fine, sent him off wid Dave a few minutes ago," I answered. "Looks like you'se got everthin' under control."

            "And would I not?" Spot asked smirking. "You go and find Rover, Eric and Cards, they're around here somewhere."

            I made my way around the theater looking for the others and groaned when I found them. There was Cards and Rover like Spot had said and with them was Annie who had made herself quite comfortable next to Eric…practically in his lap…and Jed who grinned when he saw me. 

            "Hey Fingers," Jed greeted as he walked up to me and slid his arm around my waist. I inwardly winced. What had I gotten myself into? 

            "Hey Jed," I said plastering a fake smile on my face. Eric watched us carefully and was ignoring, or maybe he didn't even hear, Annie who was trying to get him to go off into some dark corner. Ok she wasn't saying it out right like that but you could tell it's what she wanted. 

            "Hey Fingers," Rover said as more and more newsies and ex-newsies began to arrive for the party. "Why didn't you'se bring your Pop by Brooklyn?"

            "Gee Rover I'se donno," I said rolling my eyes, "It's kind-a a far walk and I'se already been dere once taday…two times is way too much if you'se ask me." I said grinning. Of course I was lying. I love Brooklyn like I've said before but I knew Eric hated it so for his sake once a day was enough. 

            We all began to talk and a lot of our friends joined us as we waited for my father to arrive. Cards watched Eric and me closely. I knew he was keeping that afternoon in mind and I knew he wanted to see what would happen. Jed kept trying to pull me onto the dance floor to dance since the music had already started or he kept trying to get me to go 'somewhere where we'se could have fun'. I ignored him and eventually he gave up and went off to find some other girl. I was starting to have a good time when my Dad come in and stood up on the stage. Uncle Dave came and stood beside me, he had a worried look on his face. 

            "This isn't going to be good," He whispered down to me. I looked up at him confused and was about to ask what wasn't when Dad started speaking. He said his hellos and all that stuff then he began to add more. 

            "As you all know I've been out West for the past couple of years, and while I was out there I met someone who's now very special to me…" I stood there in shock. What was he talking about? Someone special? I didn't hear to much of the rest of the speech but a few words popped out at me, especially when a young woman holding a baby and a kid my age came and stood next to my Dad. "This is my new wife, Mary her son Matt and our son Jack." 

(( ok yes I know I'm so evil a cliff hanger…and Jack has a new kid? And a new wife? Huh if I was fingers I'd hate him for sure…well maybe not HATE but be REALLY mad. Anyway finally I'm on the internet the same time I'm writing this so I can finally thank everyone who's reviewed. 

And here they are…

THANK YOU!!!

Drama-Queen

Autmn

Kora

Jo

Rede

LuckyYou

Undecided

Hica Lynn

i3Lu3xDi2AgOn

Dust of Snow

Emerald Tears

Martini

Amanda

Sarah

Agent Hotpants

T.H

completeopposites

Anne K. Letoile

And that's it… so thanks everyone!                     


	7. 2nd Chapter in one day! lol needs titlea...

((AN:/ thanks to popular demand I've decided to work on my fanfic again today…and because my friends are all in school and I'm not yet. So here we go!))

            I couldn't tell you if the room got deathly quiet or not after my Dad had sprung the news, I didn't stick around long enough to find out. Within moments I was out the door running down the streets of Manhattan my eyes stinging with tears. This was too much in one day, way too much. First there was the thing with Eric and now this? I ran until my legs began to sting and threatened to quit working. I found myself in Central Park on a bench. This bench was one of my favorite spots in New York. It was off, set back from the path and was out of sight, I came here to think and sort things out. 

            A huge lump formed in my throat and I broke down crying. My body shook with sobs and my cheeks began to sting from the constant flow of tears. I didn't know what to do. My Dad leaves me in New York alone, as a little kid after my mom dies and then he comes back with a new family. This was horrible, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to go back to the party or the lodging house, to many people would ask me questions. 

            I felt someone put their arm around me and I jumped a mile into the air. I looked over and saw Eric giving me a small smile. 

            "It's not all bad is it? I mean now you have someone else to harass," Eric said. 

            "It's not dat," I said, getting the words out in between sobs. "It's dat he never told me. He coulda told me taday or in any of his letters."  I broke down in those stupid body racking sobs again and Eric pulled me into his arms. 

            "I know he could have, he should have," Eric said as he stoked my hair. 

            "And he had another kid. What about me? What about me mudder?"  I asked my voice muffled my Eric shirt. 

            "I'm sorry Kelly, I don't have all the answers on this one. I know your Dad still loves you and your mom, but your mom's dead and sometimes people need to move on."

            "Can I'se stay at your place tanight?" I asked. "I'se don't want ta go ta Dave's, I don't wanna go to the lodgin house and I'se don't wanna go wid me Dad." 

            "Sure, you can stay at my place," Eric said. He let out a small sigh and we just sat there, me crying and him holding me. Eventually we stood up and walked towards Eric's apartment building. 

            "Hey what about Annie?" I asked as we made our way up the stairs towards Eric's home. 

            "I told her that I had to go, best friend thing. I don't think she was too happy about me leaving but I don't care." 

            "Oh wait," I stopped dead in my tracks. "Will your parents let me stay, I'se mean don't you'se have school in dat mornin'?"

             "Nope," Eric said grinning as we reached his apartment door. "Today was the last day of school, I'm a free man for the summer."

            The apartment was dark when we arrived. The two of us tiptoed into Eric's room and closed the door. The small home was only made up of four rooms. One was a living area with a few chairs, a table and the kitchen. Another room was Medda and her husband's room where the baby also slept for the time being. The third room was Eric's and the last room was a study but was going to be turned into another bedroom for Eric's sister when she grew up. Of course there was a bathroom but personally I don't count that as too much of a room. 

            "You can have the bed, I'll take the floor," Eric said as he opened his closet door and pulled out another blanket and pillow. 

            "What? No, it's your room, I'll take da floor," I said as I attempted in taking the pillow and blanket away from Eric. 

            "No, you're a girl…you take the bed and I'll take the floor."

            "Why does it matter that I'se a goil?" I asked with my hands on my hips, glaring at Eric. 

            "Because…I donno I guess it doesn't," Eric admitted. "Ok we'll figure this out later, you need something to sleep in?" Eric pulled out a shirt from his dresser and when I nodded pulled out another one. "Here you go." Eric handed one of the shirts and when I held it up to me it reached past my knees. 

            "Are you'se really dis much taller den me?" I asked looking at Eric with my eyebrows arched. Eric grinned.

            "Nah, it's one of my dad's shirts, I usually wear it when I have to work around here or at Irving Hall," Eric explained. He began to pull his shirt off and I turned around quickly. I knew very well that if I saw Eric shirtless I would melt right then and there. 

            "No peekin' ok?" I asked or more of commanded as I began to undress myself. I left my undergarments on, of course but took everything else off and then pulled on Eric's shirt. When I turned back around I saw Eric had already laid the cover down and was lying on the floor. 

            "I will be sleeping on the floor," He stated smirking. I glared at him and stomped over to the bed. I pulled the sheets off and laid them down on the floor next to Eric and tossed the pillow on top of the blankets. 

            "Well den I'll join you," I stated as I sat down next to Eric. Eric shifted a little and I began to wonder why he was so uncomfortable at me sleeping next to him. When had slept with each other all the time as kids. Then it hit me. He was nervous. Maybe he didn't trust himself. He had admitted to Cards that he was head-over-heels for me. 

            "Don't worry," I said grinning. "I'se don't bite." Eric gave me a small smile as we settled down. He blew out the candle and the room was pitched into darkness. When Eric laid down next to me I snuggled against him.

            "Thanks Eric," I said. "For everythin'."

            "You're welcome," He whispered as he put his arm around me. 

            "And I'se sorry about before, you know? About taday."

            "I know, Goodnight Kelly."

            "Goodnight Eric."

((AN:/ OK it's short I guess, but here it is another chapter! Two in one day! Man I am on fire! LOL anyway…I'll do another thanks thing in a few more chapters. So read and review! Thanks))    


	8. the races

((AN:/ Yes I have no life so a third chapter in one day….Wahoo! LOL ok here it is))

            When I woke up in the morning it took me awhile to remember where I was. This wasn't the lodging house and why was I on the floor? I looked around and remembered I was in Eric's bedroom. I looked over next to me and found him still asleep. He looked so innocent asleep, but then again I guess everyone does. I sat up and stretched. It was already too late for me to go and get my papers, so for a few minutes I sat there trying to figure out what to do during the day. As I sat there Eric moved a bit and then woke up.

            "Morin'," I greeted smiling. 

            "Morning," Eric said as he sat up. "Want some breakfast?" He asked groggily. 

            "Nah, I'se ok," I answered sighing. I was still crushed about my own father not telling me he had new family…then again who wouldn't be heart-broken? 

            "You alright?" Eric asked. Of course he knew I wasn't all right, anyone looking at me could tell I wasn't all right. But I guessed it seemed to be the thing to say. 

            "No, not at all." I leaned over and put my head on Eric's shoulder. "Why did he get a new family?"

            "Let's not think of it as a new family," Eric said in a comforting tone. "Let's think of it as your old family just got a whole lot bigger." I smiled. Eric always knew how to cheer me up, as should any best friend. "Besides we're going to have fun today."

            "We'se are?" I asked as Eric stood up. "I'se don't wanna go an' see anyone."

            "I'm taking you to the place that I'm totally against," Eric proclaimed. He began to change and this time I could stop myself from watching. He looked so strong. I sat there transfixed as he pulled on his day clothes. 

            "So you'se takin' me ta Brooklyn?" I asked my mind elsewhere.

            "No, I'm taking you to Sheepshead, and are you watching me?" Eric asked his eyebrows arched on amusement. I snapped myself out of my present state. 

            "Watching you? Do what?" I asked as I stood up and began to change clothes.  I didn't bother turning around or anything thing. I've lived with boys all my life, it's not like I'm not used to changing in front of them. I glanced up at Eric and saw his eyes fixed on me and his cheeks burning red. I smirked. I loved Eric that was for sure, but I was gonna let him make the first move, not me.

            "Ummmm…uhhh…errr…."Eric sputtered out. "So uhh…what are we doing today?" I rolled my eyes.

            "You'se takin' me ta Sheepshead 'member? It _was _your bright idea," I said trying to hide the smile that threatened to cross my face. 

            "Yeah, right," Eric shook his head a bit then smiled. "Lemme go tell Mom and then we can go." Eric left the room and I stood by the window and looked out. There were so many people out there. They all had their own lives and I began to wonder what it would be like to be part of a family. To have to go and tell my Mom where I'm going. I loved being a newsie and I still could be one, I could be one like Cards, but all the same, I longed for that comfort. 

            "Ready to go?" Eric's voice asked me from behind. I jumped a little and looked over my shoulder to give him a small smile. 

            "Yeah, ready." We climbed out of the window and down the fire escape to the alley below. We hopped on a back of a trolley bound for the Races. Not I'm not going to bore you with what all happened there. In short Eric and I won most of our bets and luckily I made up for what money I'd lost for not working that day.

            "You'se know," I said as we watched the horses run around the track, Eric and I had given up on betting and had decided to just watch the races now. "I'se had a lot of fun taday, thanks Eric." 

            "Yeah, no problem, you needed fun," He said grinning at me. I could tell that something was on his mind. "Hey ummm…Kelly about yesterday on the bridge…" 

            "Oh I'se sooo sorry about dat…" I began to say. I still felt horrible about that deep down and knew that I probably wouldn't forgive myself for a long time. 

            "Shhh…" Eric put his finger over my lips to hush me. I looked at him confused. "Don't say you're sorry." 

            "But…" I didn't get much farther than that because the next thing I know I'm in Eric's arms, him kissing me. I kissed him back enjoying every moment of it. His kiss was soft and sweet, I was in heaven. Well I was in heaven that is until I heard a voice yell from behind me…

            "KELLY ESTER SULLIVAN!!!"  There were only three people who knew my full name and I was kissing one of them and the other didn't get off from work for another three hours. That meant it could only be…

((Alright 3rd chapter in one day and that's it…no more for today….or tomorrow cause I gotta do summer reading **::gag::** school during the summer….that's just wrong. I wanna thank Skitch who read my story for me when I asked her too and who helped me out a bit and I wanna thank Kora. She's reviewed the most and she helped me figure out so much for this chapter! Ok thanks to everyone else who's reviewed…I'll do another list as soon as more people review!))         


	9. chapter 9

            Yup, it was my Dad. I pulled away from Eric and looked over at him. My father was fuming. I don't think it was so much me kissing Eric but maybe me kissing him in public. Or heck maybe Dad still saw me as a little kid, whatever the reason, he wasn't happy. Not was it just my father but he had brought the new family along too. 

            "What?!" I yelled at my Dad. He didn't have the right to push me around; he didn't have the right to get upset, he left me. Eric took my hand in his and I was grateful, he knew how much this was hurting me. 

            "What do you think you're doing?" My father asked, it sounded if he was keeping himself from yelling at me; like I cared.

            "I'se doin' what I want," I said glaring at him. "And you'se can't stop me!"

            "I can too! I'm your father, and if I don't want you doing…THAT in public you won't do it in public!" 

            "You'se can't say dat you'se me father! You'se left me ta go out West, den you'se go and get married and have another kid! What about me huh? Did you'se ever even think about me? I mean other when you sent those stupid letters?!" 

            When my Dad didn't answer right away I tore off into the crowd. I stayed close by so I could hear what my father would say after I left. Tears lined my eyelids and I chided myself for crying so much in two days. My father's angry voice echoed in my ears.

            "Where'd she go?" He shouted. I imaged Eric shrugging. 

            "I donno," Came Eric's voice, "But I'm gonna go and find her." 

            "Don't, she needs to learn not to do that in public. You need to learn that lesson your self." My father's voice was cold and hard. 

            "She doesn't need to learn it from you!" Eric shouted. "She's right you know! I mean you just go off and leave her then get another family! You'll be lucky if she ever wants to talk to you again. Now, I'm going to go and find her because unlike some people I happen to love her." Eric stormed by my hiding spot. I scrambled off after him.

            "So you'se love me huh?" I asked a little shyly from behind him. Eric jumped outta of his skin and spun around. His mouth fell open and he was speechless for a few moments. 

            "You heard that?" Eric asked after he regained control of his vocal cords. 

            "Yeah I'se did, and…and thanks," I said. I looked down at my feet nervously. This was stupid! I was nervous around a guy! I was never nervous around guys and never ever around Eric, my best friend! 

            "Hey no problem, sorry I wanted you to have a great time today," He said as we began to walk around Manhattan.

            "And who says I'se didn't?" I asked as I took his hand in mine. "I'se had a wonderful time taday." 

            "Really? No kidding?" Eric asked as he looked into my eyes. 

            "Course I'se did, I'se always do when we're together," I answered as we entered Central Park. We walked around the park together, holding hands and kissing on benches that were outta sight until it got dark. 

            "Do you'se wanna stay at my place again tonight?" Eric asked as we got up off a bench and began to walk outta the park. 

            "No, I'se gonna stay wid Dave tanight I think, but I'se need ta do somethin' else first."

            "And what's that?"

            "I'se gonna go see my Dad." 

((AN:/ I wrote this chapter for Skitch who told me how annoying it is to read a fanfic that never gets updated…and since I never really stick to something and always jump around writing other things then leaving them undone I'm glad she shove me in the direction of finishing this…now MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! And if you don't review I'll send Spot after you…lol)) 


	10. listening in

            I ran down the nearly empty streets of Manhattan towards the apartment building that my dad was staying in. We had gone by it earlier so he could check in and everything. I deftly climbed up the fire escape to the top floor where my dad's apartment was. The window was opened to let the night air in and the light was on. I sat down on the fire escape outside of the window to listen and watch what was going on. 

            My father was sitting at the table in the middle of the fairly well furnished room with his head in his hands. He looked tried, and old. Well older than he really was. Mary came into the room and gave a little sigh. From my guess she had just put the baby down to sleep. She sat down next to my father and rubbed his back. 

            "What the matter?" She asked my distressed father. 

            "Kelly," Dad answered in a sad tone. "She's right, I could have told her in a letter or something, but I donno. I was scared, nervous about everything." I let out a snort that I hoped no one heard. Him? Nervous? The infamous Jack Kelly, leader of the newsboys strike? Yeah right. 

            "Well maybe it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to spring news like that on her and everyone else at a huge party," Mary said. My father folded his arms on the table and buried his head in them. 

            "She hates me," He said, his voice muffled. "And I don't blame her." 

            "She doesn't hate you, she's just upset, and she does have a right to be. Frank ((An:/ SO sorry but Frank?? LOL I can't see Jack as Frank!! Ok back to story)) you're her father she loves you."

            "I'm not so sure," Dad said as he stood up. He walked off towards what I figured was the bedroom and closed the door. Mary sighed and got up from the table. She walked over to the open window and I ducked into the shadows. Mary stood there for a while looking out at the city I guess and eventually went into the same room my dad had disappeared into. 

            She was right; of course I loved my Dad. He was my dad after all. Maybe the day after tomorrow I'd talk to him, give him a chance to make things right again. As I sat there I slowly drifted off to sleep under the window of where my father was. 

((Yeah ok short chapter I guess…anyway all of those great people out there who have reviewed my story I would love it if you told more people about it so they could read it! It'd really like that. Anyway I'll add more soon! So yeah r/r! till next time!))   


	11. Matt

            I was rudely woke up the next morning when someone's foot connected with my stomach. I sat up surprised and noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise. 

            "Hey I was just coming to look for you," Said the person who owned the foot. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and squinted in the early morning light to see who it was. 

            "Oh, you'se Matt er somethin' right?" I sad standing up stiffly.

            "Yeah, I'm Matt, and you're Kelly," The boy said. Well he wasn't really a boy, I noticed, as I looked him over. He was taller than me and looked to be about the same age.

            "Kelly, yeah, don't ever use dat name when you'se see me on da streets got it?"  I glared at Matt who nodded in agreement. When in trouble, when in doubt, be like Brooklyn and don't let your guard down. "So you'se was lookin' for me? Why?"  

             I began to climb back down the fire escape, I still had time to go pick up some papers and Eric was sure to be there since it was now his summer break. Matt followed me down but his descent was a little bit more labored than mine. 

            "Well I was wondering, I mean since I'll be here for a few week at least and the baby's no fun…umm…maybe you could teach me how to be a newsie?"

            "You'se wanna be a newsie huh?" I jumped down onto the ground and offered a hand to Matt, who took it and jumped down beside me. "I'se guess I'se can teach you'se. I'se mean it won't kill me or nothin'." As we walked to the DO I told him everything he needed to know on how to be a newsie. Matt seemed to catch on real well, but I was still waiting to see how he did actually selling the papes before I gave him any praise. We got to the DO just as the others were arriving. Cards ran up to me and gave me a funny look when he saw Matt. 

            "Uhhh mornin' 'Fingers, where you'se been da past couple a nights? And what's wid the tag-along?" Cards asked as he gave Matt a look over. 

            "I'se been around," I answered shrugging. "And Matt wants ta be a newsie, so I'se gonna teach him. Where's Rusty?" 

            Cards wiggled his eyes brows at me and gave me a huge grin. "So you'se two finally hit it off huh?"

            "Is Rusty that guy you were kissing at the races?" Matt asked. The poor kid was completely oblivious of when to not ask questions. I felt my cheeks burning and looked over at Cards whose goofy grin had doubled in size.

            "Yes Matt, that would be Rusty," I sad rubbing my face with my hands, hoping somehow that would get rid of the stupid blush that painted my cheeks. 

            "He's not here yet," Cards answered. "Now if you'se don't mind, I'se think dat the guys should be informed." Cards ran off before I could stop him. I let out a frustrated cry. 

            "You'se really act like a little kids most of the time Cards!" I shouted even though I knew if he heard he didn't care. "Come on," I said to Matt as we made our way to the window. 

            "Mornin' 'Fingers, who's da tag-along?" Mr. Oscar asked. "Is dat Jack's step kid?"

            "Yeah, I'se teaching him how ta sell papes." I looked over my shoulder at my new shadow. "Hey you'se got any money ta buy papes?" 

            "Sure." Matt dug into his pocket and pulled out fifty cents. He handed it over to me and I got us our papers. 50 for Matt and 50 for me, not my normal amount but I figured it would be easier this way. 

            Matt wanted to hang around the DO for a bit to met everyone, this was fine with me since I wanted to see Eric again. As I got to know Matt better I found out he wasn't evil or anything, he was a fine guy. The others were a bit nervous around him at first not knowing how to act but once they got past the whole 'Jack's step kid' thing they all seemed to like him. This relieved me, not that I was worried that Matt wouldn't fit in but it made things so much easier on my part. Just as the DO was about to close Eric walked in. He went up to the counter, got his papes, and sat down next to me as I was showing Matt how to improve headlines. 

            "Morning," Eric said smiling. Matt looked up from his paper and grinned. I could tell he thought that is was the high life. "What's with the tag-along?" Eric inquired as he opened up one of his newspapers. 

            "All right Matt, I'se got you'se a nick name," I said suddenly. "You'se gonna be Tag-along, you'se can be Tags or TA or somthin' like dat for short."

            "Tag-along huh? I like it," Matt said grinning as he returned to his paper. 

            "Yeah Matt wanted ta sell papes, so I'se teachin' him."

            Eric leaned over and said in a low voice, "And you're ok with this right?" I shrugged.

            "I'se donno, I'se guess. He's not so bad."

            "What about this…Brooklyn Bridge Nearly Burns Down During the Night…is that ok?" Matt asked his forehead wrinkled in thought. 

            "Where's da story?" I asked and opened my paper. 

            "Page nine."

            I flipped through the paper till I can to page nine and Matt pointed to the story he had read. The article was a tiny little thing, hardly about the Brooklyn Bridge. 

            "Trash Fire next to Brooklyn Bridge Kills Unwanted Bugs," I read the real headline out loud and smiled at Matt. "Good job, let's hit da streets. See you'se later Rusty…at Tibby's?" 

            "Yeah sure, hey TA can I use that headline of yours?" Eric asked as he scanned his own paper. 

            "Go ahead, it's a free country," Matt said with a shrug and a smile. 

            The rest of the day Matt and I sold our papers together in record time. Matt was a natural at selling the papers and getting people to buy them. As we made our way towards Tibby's I finally got the nerve up to ask Matt about our parents. 

            "So uh…Matt," I began nervously. "Tell me about our parents will ya?"

            "I was wondering when you'd ask about that." Matt gave me a little smile and took a deep breath. "Well our parents met a few years ago, I guess when your dad first come to town. Your Dad hung around the house and helped my mom out you know doing stuff like moving things around and all. He'd spend the night a lot since he couldn't afford to pay for his lodging and whatnot. Then about a year and a half ago mom told me she was gonna have the baby. I freaked out since they weren't married and all, but your dad's really great so I didn't mind too much. Then the whole marriage thing just kind-a sprung up. It was the day before your Dad was leaving to come here and they decided that they couldn't be apart. Kind-a romantic in a stomach churning kind-a way." Matt flashed me a smile.

            "And you'se was ok wid it all?" I asked as I let everything sink in. Matt shrugged. 

            "I guess, my Dad dies when I was little and Frank ((LOL FRANK!!!! Sorry…)) kind-a took that role over. Besides my mom isn't so bad. Look I'm sorry about all of this, Frank was just so happy to be getting you a family that I guess he never really thought it through…or maybe when he did he just got scared." 

            "Oh dis is just great!" I exclaimed as we walked into Tibby's.

            "What?" Matt asked following me in. WE sat down at the same table with Eric, Cards and some of the others who Matt had gotten along with. 

            "Now, you'se makin' it so much harder to be mad at him," I said as I plopped down next to Eric who gave me his million dollar smile. 

            "Well, you're the one who asked." Matt sat down next to Cards who had been watching the whole thing unfold before him.

            "Asked what?" He said spraying us with breadcrumbs. 

            "Don't ask," Matt and I said together rolling our eyes and dusting the crumbs off. The other newsies began to laugh. We all began to talk and Matt fit in better and better every minute, I was glad to have someone who I could relate with me on the whole Dad thing, maybe Dad wasn't so horrible after all. 

((AN….yeah hello! Well thanks to everyone whose reviewed! Ok well I'll post more soon!)) 


	12. up on the roof

((heya! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but yes…here I am! And to answer a question in one of my reviews…yes I _do say how 'Finger's mom dies…it right there in the first chapter. Ok next part…yes I realize that Mush's child is not in my story but there are reasons for that 1) I had no clue what to name the kid and 2) ever think that maybe Mush doesn't have a kid? Yeah ok lame excuses but I'm working on it…I'll stick a little Mush in here some how, but maybe not in this chapter….if you know any good names just stick it in a review! Ok now, time with the story!))_

            I took a deep breath and knocked on my Dad's apartment door. Yup, here I was…here to see my dad. I was scared to death mind you. Matt had convinced me to come and now I was seriously thinking twice about it. I was just about to run off when the door opened and there stood Mary holding Jack in her arms. We stood there for a bit till Mary gave me a huge smile. 

            "Well hello Kelly, do you want to come in?" 

            I gave Mary a timid smile and nodded. As Mary let me in she called out to my Dad. Within minutes he and Matt had appeared out of some other room. Matt flashed me a huge smile and winked. 

            "Kelly…" My said, he voice trailing off. 

            "Umm hey," I said. Yeah pretty lame huh? Lemme tell you I was so nervous, what the hell was I supposed to say huh? I mean I hardly knew the man and he was my father. "Yeah…can we'se talk?"

            "Yeah, sure, let's go up on the roof." 

            I followed Jack out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. I guess you can take the man outta the city but you can't take the city outta the man. At first we just stood there in an awkward silence looking out at the city. The city was beautiful when it was light up at night, it almost made you forget all the horrible things that happened in the darkened alleys…not to be pessimistic or anything but it's the truth. 

            "Kelly, I'm sorry, you're right about everything…" Jack began to say. "I should have told you before, and I defiantly shouldn't have told you like I did, but…" My dad paused and ran his fingers though his hair. "It's so hard, you know?" 

            "No, can't say dat I'se do," I answered truthfully. And I didn't hell, I didn't have a kid. My dad let out a smirk and smiled a little.

            "Yeah, I guess you don't, but it is hard. You have every right to be mad at me, I messed up…a lot. I was trying to give you what you missed out on; I didn't think it the whole way through."

            "It's ok Pop," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I'se mean…well no it ain't ok, but Matt's a nice kid and…I'se just wanted you ta be around you know? You'se can't just run off den come back and expect ta be able to tell me what ta do. It don't work like dat, like anybody else you'se gotta earn me trust."

            Jack just looked at me for a bit then smiled. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age." At that he rumpled my hair and I glared at him as I attempted to fix it. "So we're ok now?"

            "Well…I'se donno if we'se _ok, I'se mean you missed a lot of me life…but I'se think we'se getting' dere," I said smiling._

            "So…tell me about everyone."

            "Eve'yone?" 

            "Yeah, Kid Blink, Mush, Race, all of them…and I want to know what's going on with you and Eric." 

            I blushed. Good God! You'd think by now I'd be used to it but NOOOO I still turn red whenever anyone asked me about Eric. So there we sat, for the rest of the night, I mean we had my whole life to catch up on and…well…we did. 

((yeah, ok short but hey at least it's here! And no this is not the end…I still have a few things that I wanna put in here…umm yes I still need a name for Mush's kid and I'll stick him into the next chapter…so yeah. Read and Review please!))       


	13. King Of New York or should i say Queen?

            The next week went pretty well. Eric took me out to dinner, selling went well, Matt and I became best friends, and things were going well with dad. Dave had been pretty busy all week getting something together, didn't say what it was though and I didn't think twice about it till Matt came running into Tibby's one afternoon.

            All of us newsies were there including Rover and Spot. Spot was eating lunch with my dad, Mr. Higgins, and Mr. Blink. (They were all newsies with my Dad) Eric and I were sitting with Cards, Cyclops, and Rover and we were all swapping headlines when Junior joined our table. JR was Mr. Mush's kid. We all called him JR, or Junior, cause Mr. Higgins said he looked just like his dad when his dad was a newsie. JR was the oldest of us all and had quit being a newsie that year. Mr. Mush had married the daughter of the owner of Tibby's and now owned the joint. 

            "Hey JR," Rover greeted as he spit shook with JR, "how's it rollin'?

            "It's goin' pretty good Rover, Pop's driving me up da wall though," JR shook his head a little smiling. That was something special about JR; he always had a smile on his face. When I was little I had the biggest crush on JR, it nearly broke my heart when I saw his girl…but I was seven years old…I got over it. 

            "So 'Fingers," Rover said looking over at me. I sat next to Eric whose arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "I hear you'se and Rusty is an official couple now."  I grinned and nodded; I had finally gotten past the blushing stage much to my relief. I was about to say something when Matt ran in waving a paper over his head. As he burst into Tibby's he reminded me of a nine year old kid. 

            "Check it out 'Fingers!" He shouted grinning. He tossed the pape down in front of me and my jaw fell open. On the front page was an article on the newsie strike. There was a huge picture of my dad when he was my age and all of the other newsies. Turns out today was the something or other anniversary of the strike. Matt was practically having a heart attack and was jumping up and down. 

            "TA, clam down it ain't dat great," Rover said taking a sip of his water.

            "Open to page two!" Matt exclaimed excitedly. By now a crowd had formed around me and the paper. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the paper. What I saw gave me more of a shock than the first page had. The headline of the article that took up the entire second page was, _Newsies: The Next Generation. _

            "We'se in da pape!" I shouted excitedly. There we were in all our glory; in the center of the paper was a huge picture of all of us newsies. 

            "Where's me name? Where's me name?" Rover asked eagerly as he leaned across the table. 

            "Quit thinkin' bout you'se self," I snapped at Rover, as if he needed an ego boost.

            "So what if we'se in da pape? What's so great bout dat huh?" Scat inquired. 

            "Shut up Scat! You'se been all glum all day," I replied. No need to rain on our parade. 

            "What's dat matta wid you'se" Cards asked as he smacked Scat upside the head. "When you'se in da papes you'se famous!"

            "Dat's right," I mumbled. 

            "We'se famous!" Cyclops shouted. "We'se all in dere too!" 

            Several of the newsies got up on tables and began dancing around. This was the biggest thing that had ever happen to any of us. It was even bigger than my Dad coming home. I scanned the article, it told about our life and about our parents. Best article I've ever read if I do say so myself. Mr. Higgins came over with my dad and the others. 

            "Who wrote da story?" Mr. Higgins asked as he pulled a cigar outta his vest pocket. 

            "Uhhh…some guy from da Sun. So dis is what Dave's been workin' on." Made sense now, why he wouldn't tell us what he was up too in his office building. 

            "Who wrote it Kelly?" My dad asked again. His voice had a stern edge to it. I guess he didn't like the fact I didn't answer Mr. Higgins question right off. I sent a glare at my dad then searched the article. 

            "Same guy who wrote da covea story," I replied. "Ummm…Denton."

            "Denton!?" Mr. Blink exclaimed surprised. He dove for the pape but my dad got to it first. 

            "Yeah, Denton! I didn't know he still worked for the Sun still." I sat there and grinned at Eric; this was better than Christmas!

            "Yeah, I'se thought Denton was an old man by now," Mr. Higgins mused to himself. 

            "Look in the mirror Race, you're an old man yourself," Retorted some man with grey hair from behind Spot. 

            "Denton!" Mr. Higgins exclaimed a bit nervously. "Uhhh…how you'se doin?"

            "Fine…So these are the newsies now? Dave just told me about them and got me to do the story, haven't met them yet."

            The rest of the afternoon was spent with all of us 'mini-newsies' meeting Denton and learning things from the 'old newsies'. It was really interesting for awhile but eventually Eric and I go bored and sunk out to do our own things. 

            We walked down the streets of New York holding hands and people watching. The sun was beginning to set and was casting the city in pink light. 

            "Eric," I said, breaking the silence. "What are you'se gonna do aftea you'se finish school?"

            "I donno," Eric replied shrugging. "Haven't really thought about it. Maybe I'll go out West and work on a ranch or something. I've been talking to your Dad about ranch work and it sounds pretty good. What about you Kelly, what are you gonna do with your life?"

            "Neva thought bout it really," I answered. "I'se gonna stay a newsie as long as I'se can. I'se love New York. Neva thought about leavin' it but neva thought about not bein' a newsie either. It's gonna be hard when I grow up."

            "Kelly, you have grown up. You've grown up in the past two weeks; you handle things better now and think things through, yeah you're not so…so…young anymore."

            I looked over at Eric shocked. Had I really grown up? It was a scary thought. True, I now knew more than I had a few weeks ago I didn't want to grow up yet, I still wanted to be a kid. I gave Eric a smile, the smile that Cards had labeled my lets-go-have-fun-doin'-somthin'-stupid smile. Eric's eyes grew wide and he took a step away from me.

            "What? Why are you smiling like that?" He asked nervously. 

            "Let's go somewhere, like…" I scanned my brain for anything, for something that'd be fun. "Let's go outta New York." 

            "Like outta New York City?"

            I shook my head slowly and my smile grew wider. "Let's go get drunk!" I shouted. "In Boston!" I jumped around and began to rattle off plans. 

            "Yeah we'se can go ta da train yards and hop a train den we'se can stay dere for a night or two and come back…what'd you'se say?" 

            "Are you'se crazy?" Eric exclaimed. "Wait, no, don't answer that. Look we can do that; we'll get in so much trouble."

            "If we'se get caught. Come on Eric! Look if you'se don't wanna go I'se knows Jed'll go." Eric sent me a glare. Oh yeah, do I know what buttons to push or what? 

            "Fine I'll go, and I take back all that I said about you being grown up."

            "Thank you…you'se scared me dere for a minute. Anyways me Uncle Les lives in Boston so we'se can stay wid him."  I gave Eric a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "I'se promise it'll be fun."

            "It's not da fun I'm worried about, it's the trouble," Eric mumbled before he smiled at me. 

            I gave Eric another huge grin and we made plans to meet at the train yards later. This was gonna be great. I loved New York with all my heart, it was my home and I never wanted to leave it, but I still wanted to go to Boston. I ran the entire way back to the lodging house and ran up the stairs to the bunkroom. No one was there so I grabbed my small, white bag and tossed some money and my extra pair of clothes into the bag. I then headed to the door but stopped. Cards voice was floating up the stair way along with another voice. It was my Dad's voice. 

            Ok…BAD! Not good that Dad was here. He would never let me go to Boston. Slowly I backed away from the door and opened the window and climbed out. I then deftly climbed down the fire-escape and hopped off to the ground. Nothing was standing between me and my free weekend in Boston with Eric.

            "And where do you think you're going?"  Ok, so there was one thing. 

            "No wheres." I replied to Matt, who stood in front of me with his arms folded across his chest.

            "Yeah right!" He scoffed. "So come on, where are you going?" 

            "Ta visit me Uncle," I answered as I tried to get past Matt. It didn't work. 

            "I don't believe you. Come on Kelly! You're like my best friend! Well here in New York you ARE my best friend! So come on, tell me. Where are you going?"

            "Boston! Dere, you'se happy?" I answered sighing. Matt's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his face. It wasn't a happy kind-a grin but a sly one. "Ahhh…so is Rusty going too?" Matt wiggled his eyebrows at me and his grin grew wider.

            I rolled my eyes at him and pushed my way past him. "Don't tell Jack aright?" I shouted over my shoulder.

            "Why would Jack care? I mean he's like what? One?" Matt asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks. I glared at him. 

            "Not da baby you bonehead! Me dad!" 

            "Oh right! Ok well have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Matt shouted after me and I flashed him a smile.

            "Oh don't worry, I'se will."  Thus began my weekend in Boston.

((AN:// Hey! Ok so here's another chapter…a bit longer than the last one so yey for me! Ok Lizzy, I know I told you about what happens so…ummm yeah please don't put anything I told you in a review…don't want anyone else to know. *grins* Ok so yeah, review please! Hopefully I can add more soon but I'm not promising much. Ok well till next time!! Oh yeah and PS I hope you like the reenactment of the King Of New York thingy…I liked it. Ok yeah BYE!!!))    


	14. chapter 14!

**Note: **Yes, it has been forever since I've updated this thing I know. But look it! I'm updating! So thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap this up soon and start on its sequel…yes! There will be a sequel! Haha! Ok well I know you're really only here for the story so on with it!

            Boston was great! I won't go into all the details but….it was great. I met Eric at the train station and we snuck on board. The train ride was wonderful, I never knew how pretty New York State was till it whizzed past by me. We got to Boston in the early morning. After a long search for my Uncle Les we finally found his apartment. Then we explained what we were doing in town and fell asleep till late in the night. I don't remember what happened after that, I guess I got to drunk, but I know nothing bad happened. 

            After spending a few days in Boston Eric and I decided it was time to go home. We said our goodbyes to Uncle Les and jumped the train back in Manhattan, my home sweet home. We got off the train at sun set three days after the beginning of our spin in Boston. Eric out his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the streets of Manhattan, nothing could touch our happiness now.

            "I'll have to admit it Kelly, you were right, that was fun," Eric said. This was the highlife. We didn't need to live in huge houses with gobs of money. All we needed in life was what we had right now. All we needed was New York, the newsies, and each other. Yes corny I know, but I can't help it! I love the guy. I took in Eric's sent before I said anything.

            "I'se love you'se Eric," I muttered. Eric stopped walking and looked me in the eye.

            "What'd you say?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was scared, happy, upset or what. Not knowing what was going on made me nervous, really nervous. 

            "Uhhh…umm…" I stuttered a bit. This was crazy, this was Eric, and I could tell him everything. "I'se love ya." I didn't look him in the eye when I said it, and hell that damn blush was back again. Eric pulled me into a tight hug. Ok, that I wasn't expecting, but boy did I like it. 

            "I love you too," He said as he stroked my hair. He then let me go and we walked to the Lodging House hand in hand. When we came into the lobby we were greeted with hello's and catcalls. Eric grinned and sat down with the others while I took a seat next to Matt. He looked at me sideways for a minute before he let out a little chuckle. 

            "What?" 

            "You are in deep shit, you know that?" He asked that stupid smile still plastered on his face. I glared at him.

            "You'se didn't tell Pop did you?" I asked. Man if that kid sold me out he better run fast. That's backstabbing first class with the newsies.

            "God! No!" He shouted tossing his hands into the air. "I was just sayin' you're in deep shit! I didn't tell! You think I want to be killed?" 

            I laughed. I shouldn't have doubted Matt. He's a great guy, a great brother. Just at that moment though my Dad stormed into the Lodging House, I could have sworn that steam was coming outta his ears he looked so mad. I instinctively gulped. This was not good. 

            "Kelly! Upstairs! Now!" I sat there for a minute before I actually stood up and slowly made my way up the stairs to what would be my death. My dad came up behind me and slammed the door behind him after we entered the bunkroom. 

            "Where were you? What do you think you were doing running off like that? Do you know how worried I was? You can't just run of and not tell me!" Jack was really on a roll with his worried/angry father deal but it was all bull shit. Where did he get off talking to me like this? 

            "I'se can too run off! An' I'se can stay as long as I'se like! You'se did it! Hell you'se even had a little more fun dan you'se should've while you'se were gone! I'se thought we'se been over dis! You'se may be related ta me by blood but Dave an' Mr. Higgins are more of me father than you'se will ever be!" I had to choke the tears back. I wasn't going to let Jack see me cry, it wasn't worth it. 

            "Don't you talk to me like that!"

            "I'll talk ta you'se anyway I'se like! You know I'se was so much better off wid out you'se! I don't need you'se! I'se gotten through everythin' all by meself, I'se handled me first kiss, I'se handled me first day a sellin' and I'se handled me first fight! I'se been beaten up an' patched up by Medda cause you'se weren't here for me! You'se never have been an' you'se never will! So get outta me damn life!" By now the tears were flowing freely now. Jack just stood there not moving, I bet all me money he didn't know what to do. But I'se didn't care. All I wanted was for Mr. Higgins to hug me and tell me it was gonna be alright, the way he used to when I would ask how come my dad left me to chase some dream of his. 

            I stormed past Jack outta the bunkroom and ran down the stairs. The lobby was deathly quiet. I knew everyone had heard what had been said, or more of shouted, but I didn't care. I ran up to Mr. Higgins and nearly tackled him in a hug. He put his arms around me and let me cry my eyes out. All of this was too much. My…Jack should never have come back. All he did was make me cry.

            I couldn't tell you when my dad left and personally I didn't care. After I ran out of tears and my cheeks stung, I whipped my nose with my sleeve and looked around. Everyone just looked at me for a minute and I was scared of what they were thinking. Then Cards got up and walked over to me. After looking at me for a bit longer he pulled me into a big bear hug. Then Matt came up and hugged me followed by Eric, and I felt loved. 

            Hours later when everyone had gone to sleep I sat on the roof and looked out at the city. I was void of any feeling. I had been thinking mostly of my life before Jack had come home and how much he'd hurt me since he'd been hear. He sucked at being a father there was no doubt, but he didn't have to suck at being a human being. I slowly got up and climbed off the roof. Before I knew what I was doing I was running down the mostly empty streets and alleyways to where my dad was. I climbed up the fire escape to his window and was surprised to see the light on. 

            When I peeked in the window I saw Jack sitting at the table rocking my little half brother. That poor kid didn't know the mess it was born into. I almost climbed back down to go home when I heard Jack talking to the baby. 

            "I've messed up with Kelly I know, there's no doubt, and I can't seem to make it right. The worst part is she's right about it all…I promise not to make the same mistakes with you. Least I hope I don't." 

            I scowled at the window and sat down on the fire escape. So now he was being all Dad-like…why couldn't he have done that before? Did he think just because I was fourteen I didn't need to be cuddled like that? I did. I needed that along time ago. Maybe I would forgive him someday but not today. I stood up and slowly made my way back home, back to the Lodging House. 

**Note:** Dude! Look at how long this thing is! I think it's the longest I've ever written for this story! So yeah please review it! I still have one or two more chapters in mind before it's all over so keep your eyes open for more updates! Hopefully I'll be able to put them up soon, this took longer to get around too than I liked. So yes, review! And TTFN!             


	15. big changes

            So the next few days were hard. Well…not as hard as weird. It was awkward when I'd go to pick Matt up at his place. None of the newsies really talked about my dad and I was thankful for that. Eric would try to bring it up so we could talk about it. He's one of those problem solvers. Other than that the next few days were just like they used to be. I'd go sell by Brooklyn with Eric nearby selling his own papes. After awhile I think both Dave and Eric got tired of Dad and mine's problem so the two banded together and forced me and my father to try and work things out. 

            I was against it all from the start. I didn't want to have anything to do with this man ever again. So we were forced to go to Dave's place and "bond". When I got there my Dad was the only one there. He gave me a nervous smile as I walked in and fell into a chair.

            "Where's Dave?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

            "Out, said he was going to leave us alone to talk." Then there was silence again. I was to into starting this thing but I did want to get out in time to go watch a show over at Irving Hall.

            "Ok, you'se know how I feel…so let's talk bout how you'se feel," I said, my voice toneless. Jack was surprised by this. Well he looked it. I don't think he thought I'd get this going. He then sighed.

            "I don't know how to say it," Jack muttered under his breath.

            "Well words might help," I replied smirking. I couldn't help it. The comment just popped outta my mouth. My Dad looked at me but when he saw that I was smiling his face broke into a grin. 

            "Ok…well I feel…horrible. Kelly, I never meant to hurt you and I know I have. The whole getting married thing…well that kind-a sprung up and little Jack…oh yeah, I donno where he came from…" 

            I cut my dad off smiling. "Man pop, even I'se knows dat, but if you'se need me ta explain it to you'se…" 

            My dad laughed and looked at me funny. "You know, you really are a great kid. I'm sorry about everything. I know I messed up…I mean I _know I messed up-you haven't let me forget that yet-but I want to make it up to you. I know you love it here in New York, but I want you to come with us back out West. Now before you say no please listen to me. It won't be forever…you can come for however long you like. And this way we can make up for lost time. I really want to be your father."_

            Before I even knew what I was saying I had already answered. "Yes, I'll come wid you'se."

            How could I say no? He was my father none the less and I had a little half brother I wanted to see grow up. Plus Matt and Mary were nice people. All I had ever wanted was my dad and now I had him and a family. Sure I would miss New York, I mean I belonged here but I belonged with my dad too. 

Suddenly my dad had me in a huge hug. It surprised me but I let him hug me and I got to hug him back. It felt good to be someone's little girl. Sure, Mr. Higgins and Dave had been like my father but they hadn't been him. We stayed and talked at Dave's place for awhile longer before I went back to the Lodging House to pack and tell the others the news. Dad had given me an address to give everyone so they could all write me.

As I ran towards the Lodging House I thought about Eric. I knew he would be upset about me going…or at least I hoped he would be. I ran into the lobby out of breath but grinning wildly. Everyone was there. All the newsies, Mr. Higgins, Matt, Eric and Dave, who must have come over here while dad and I were talking, were all crammed into the lobby. Before anyone could say anything I shouted out my news.

"I'se going wid Dad ta Santa Fe!"

Matt was the first one to say anything. He jumped up from his seat grinning almost as big as I was. "Really? That's great!" He came up and gave me a huge hug. 

"It won't be forever though, I'se can come back whenever I'se want, but…I'se get ta stay wid me dad!" I was practically bouncing. 

"Kelly I'm so happy that you two worked things out," Dave said as he caught me in a hug. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"What'd you'se say?"  He grinned. 

"I'm sorry…I meant to say 'Fingers…I donno where that Kelly came from."

"You'se gonna have ta send me letters everyday!" Cards shouted. "Man dis is so great! You'se get ta go ride horses! And well yeah live with you dad but…horses!" I grinned at Cards. Everyone else all began to ask questions and wish me good luck…everyone but Eric. After all the noise had died down I went over and sat next to him.

"Do you really have to leave?" He asked. His voice sounded a bit choked up and his head was bent over. 

"Eric," I said softly rubbing his back. "It ain't forever. I'se can come back whenever and look," I pulled out the address that Dad gave me. "You'se can write me here. I'se leave in two days, but still…it ain't forever."

Eric took the piece of paper from me and looked at me with his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I want you and your dad to be together and all but…why can't it be in New York? I'm really gonna miss you Kelly. I love you." Tears began to slip down his face and I couldn't help but begin to get choked up myself.

"I'se love you'se too, but I need this. You'se know I'se need dis. Don't worry, I'll write you'se everyday." I pulled Eric into a hug and he began to cry softly. As I felt his tears soak my shirt I couldn't help but start to cry too. This was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done but it was going to be the best. 

**Note: **OK maybe a little sappy but we all knew it was coming. Hope you all liked this chapter…only one left! But then there's the sequel…I mean if you all want a sequel. Lol even if you don't want it I'm gonna write it. Well review please and hopefully I'll be able to add the final chapter soon.      


	16. the beginning of something good

**Note: **Last chapter!!!! I can't believe it! I'm actually finishing a fanfic! Dude…I should get some kind of prize or something. Hehehe…anyway this is the last chapter as I said before and I do have plans for a sequel. I donno what it's gonna be called yet but I hope all of you will read that too. Well and here's the last chapter. 

            The next two days went by so fast I couldn't believe it when it was time for me to go. As I walked to the train station I began to question my decision. Sure, I hadn't thought it through really before I answered and New York was my home…but this just felt right somehow. I was supposed to have a family, everyone was. For the past few years of my life the newsies had been my family but now it was time for me to join my real one. 

            It was early in the morning and the sky was that foggy grey color. The city was just waking up while the nightlife was just falling asleep. This had to be my favorite part of the day, there was just something special about it. Too bad it had to be the early morning. I was about half way to the train station when I heard someone running up behind me and shouting my name. I stopped and waited for Eric to catch up. When he caught up to me he didn't say anything. He just looked me over and then he smiled. I knew that smile too; it was one that had crossed my face many times. It was that foolish grin that gave something away. 

            Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was one of those passionate kisses, the kind that filled your soul with a warm feeling. My bag of belongings fell next to my feet as I dropped it and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck. This kiss was different than all the others had been, this one was kisses full of love, lust and something more that I didn't quite understand. We stayed like that, kissing for what felt like forever. I then reluctantly pulled away from him. 

            "I'se gotta go," I said softy, out of breath from the kiss. I slowly picked up my bag and looked at Eric. He was the only one who I hadn't already said goodbye too. I had told Dad I would meet him at the station so I could say goodbye to everyone with out him there. It was easier that way…not that it had been easy. It had been one of those rare times I openly cried in front of the boys. 

            "Are you sure?" This had been like the millionth time Eric had asked me that in the past two days. 

            "Yes, I'm sure." We began walking to the station hand in hand. We didn't say anything most of the way there. When we arrived we saw my Dad and the rest of my family waiting for me. 

            "Hurry up Kelly...er…I mean 'Fingers!" Matt shouted. 

            "Ok, just a minute!" I shouted back. I then looked at Eric again and hugged him. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care, it was ok to cry. "I'se don't wanna leave you'se," I choked out. "You'se me best friend…you'se da one who I'se love." 

            "I know…But Kelly we both know this is what's best. Now go on…your family is waiting." Eric released me from his arms and I saw tear stains on his cheeks. I gave him a grin through my tears.

            "Well, I'll be back Rusty. While I'se gone I'se wants you'se ta keep an eye on things for me. If you'se have any trouble wid any of da boys just write me." I spat into my hand and held it out to Eric. Eric grinned and spat into his own hand and we shook. 

            "It's been great Light Fingers, come back soon though, we need you here." With that I gave Eric a quick hug and another kiss. Then I went and got on the train. After I had settled down into my seat I looked out the window and saw Eric standing there with a bunch of the other newsies. 

            They looked like a ragged army. Their clothes were worn and didn't fit quite right. Their skin was covered in dirt and there hands were stained with ink. Under their arms they held papers under their arms. To some people they looked like nothing but street trash but to me they held qualities that were lost in the world. They were what held New York together and they had done the same for me time and time again. As the train lurched into motion I waved goodbye. When they were out of view I leaned back in the seat. I was sitting next to my dad. He looked at me and smiled. 

            As I left my world behind me I realized that New York was a part of me that would never die but I was different now. Eric had been right before, I had grown up. New York was my childhood and now Santa Fe was going to be what I grew into. Inside I longed for Eric and New York but I knew I wasn't going to move back to New York. This was an adventure and a life I had wanted for so long but had never known. This was just the beginning of something different and something so wonderful words couldn't describe it. I sighed with the thought of that this was my beginning and smiled. 

**END **

**Note: **It's done! * cries a little* Dude, you donno how much I loved writing this. I hoped you love reading it almost as much I did writing it. This is probably one of my fav. Chapters in this story…my favorite part in the whole thing was my description of the newsies. I love them so much! Well I hope you'll look out for the second part to this. It might be awhile in the coming cause I'm still ironing out the wrinkles but I'll put it out soon. In the mean time I'll work on my other stories. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed…you donno how good each review made me feel. Well till next time!

Caroline Gottschalk Jackson              


End file.
